percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Godslingers 300: Chapter 18
Clark's P.O.V After Dan forged his new sword from Heroic Silver, I kinda envy him, but at the same time quietly bragged that I have a better sword since my sword is a combination of stealth ore and crystal reflector ore, the rarest metals on the planet. I took a glance at my vortex dagger, and it really looked like Hermes's Caduceus, except in this case, both ores are intertwined, wrapping in a spiral motion. Anyways, we went back to our headquarters, which is in the ruins of Camp Half-Blood. It appears that Uehara had over-conjured the snowstorms that the air outside is -70 degrees celsius, assuming the wind speed is 5 km/h. Dan, Kyu, Sophia, Jeanette, Uehara, Melvin, myself, Destrey, Rin and Dallas were inside the compound. Now that we're safe, Dallas can tell us his story of his encounter with Arcreios. "Arcreios is one hell of a god." Dallas began his story. "I tried fighting him, but he is too strong for me. I was thrown into the depths of Tartarus for about 3 years until I was able to make my getaway." "Then? What did you do to get away from Tartarus?" Uehara asked. "Well, I simply asked my mother to bring me back from Tartarus," Dallas told me. "And guess what I found in Tartarus?" "What?" Uehara, Dan, Jeannette, Sophia and I asked in unison. "I found this..." He said, showing a bunch of stealth ores and crystal reflector ores that he had pulled from his magical pockets in his pocket. As he pulled it out, the bag is getting bigger, and soon enough, it filled half of the room. I can't believe it! Most of the rare ores were in Tartarus! And when I dug deeper, it turns out that there's magma deposit in the form of a hot rock that apparently never cools down so it must be handled with extreme care. We decided to forge a new weapon with it, knowing that this material is harder than stygian iron. Now, many of you might be wondering, how is the crystal reflector ore and the stealth ore going to be harder than stygian iron? Well, basically it doesn't. It's only called that because combining these two things produces a weapon sturdy enough to fire 5000 rounds of rail gun. I held my vortex dagger in my right hand, and pierced the metal in the middle. It went straight in the metal as if the metal that Dallas had gathered were a piece of paper. Apparently, Dallas told me this can only be mined i the depths of Tartarus. After I pierced the metal in the middle, I twisted it to the right and a vortex began to emerge in the ore. The vortex grew bigger and bigger and before it could engulf the whole metal, I withdrew my dagger and the vortex disappears, along with 9/10 of the metal gathered by Dallas. Dallas also claimed that he saw a boy with golden hair and golden eyes being brutally tortured in the depths of Tartarus, his sanity broken. "What did you do that for?" Uehara asked. "I put this metal out of time, which means it cannot be accessed by anyone but me." I told him. "Cool!" Kyu said. Just then, there's a rattling noise, and I looked outside. The Hyperboreans were marching towards us and they apparently have evolved as well, into these super-cooled wind chill breather, which breathes air that is -100 degrees celsius. "Stay inside!" Kyu ordered. All of us backes away from the window and Kyuseishu created a magical barrier that deflects the hyperborean giants breath, but it only lasts for a while, then the barrier broke. "We need help!" Dan screamed. "I got it." I said, pointing at the hyperborean and the chilly air and they went into a slow-motion. "Now let's get out of here!" Uehara said, as we each get a piece of crystal reflector ore and stealth ore and stuff them in their bags. We all grabbed a thick woolen coat since the air outside is about -50 degrees celsius. Uehara willed the super-cooled air to direct to the Hyperboreans as we exited the house and ran towards our Headquarters. Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:The Godslingers 300